Laços
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Laços "Mesmo que sua existência seja apagada, nossos laços ainda estarão intactos. Memórias são a única coisa que nos unem?"
1. Chapter 1

Em meio à esbranquiçada névoa, o grotesco monstro não era visível aos orbes violetas. Rukia caminhava em busca do hollow que lhe fora rastreado e sucedido como missão. A figura possuía uma reiatsu incomum e a típica máscara e buraco no peito. Como estratégia de defesa, o hollow tinha o poder de formar névoa ao seu redor, bloqueando a visão do inimigo.

- Te peguei shinigami!

Por um instintivo impulso, a morena avança com a espada em direção à voz e, caindo na armadilha do inimigo, é golpeada por trás.

- Desgraçado! - resmunga a morena cuspindo sangue.

- O jogo acabou para você.

Usando o shunpo, Rukia tenta se afastar da névoa, mas é impedida pelo monstro.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

Aproveitando a oportunidade, a baixinha decepa o braço do hollow.

- Aaahrg... Sua vadia!

- Não me subestime. - responde abrindo um sorriso de canto. - Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!

A enorme geleira é expandida para cima da grotesca figura, transformando-a em uma enorme estátua de gelo.

- Isso deverá acalmá-lo por um tempo. - diz virando as costas com desprezo ao inimigo.

O som do gelo sendo destroçado é ecoado, mas o monstro continuara inteiro.

- Descuidada!

Ao escutar o adjetivo dirigido à sua pessoa, Rukia coloca-se na a posição inicial, mas já era tarde. Uma estaca é atravessada em seu peito. O líquido avermelhado fora jorrado deixando a shinigami em estado degradante. O monstro retira o objeto da garota, largando-a no gramado do parque como um cadáver a ser devorado pelos urubus.

- Isso deverá acalmá-la, por um longo tempo. Hehehe.

Derrotada e destruída, a pequena shinigami sente a mente esvaziar e a visão escurecer. Os orbes violáceos perderam o brilho, mas continuaram expostos e arregalados.

-X-

Seu corpo estava quente e o espaço, aconchegante. O silêncio era predominante, mas mesmo assim sentia vontade de acordar. A visão estava escura, mas aos poucos sua mente foi clareando ao abrir os olhos.

Repousava em um confortável leito presente em um pequeno quarto bem ventilado e iluminado pela brisa e luz da manhã. Sua vista vislumbra uma estranha figura dormindo ao seu lado. Era apenas um leão de pelúcia, mas na escrivaninha ao lado, adormecia um belo garoto de bagunçados fios alaranjados. Parecia estar tendo um sono profundo e tranquilo.

A morena ajusta-se na cama e começa a admirar aquele descanso. O ruivo de alguma forma lhe transmitia paz e proteção. Analisou cautelosamente o ambiente e o garoto pela segunda vez. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Como foi parar ali? Assustou-se.

De repente, Ichigo demonstra seus primeiros movimentos de desperto. Ainda de olhos fechados, o garoto espreguiça-se ainda não percebendo a presença "viva" da morena. Ao olhar para a sua esquerda, o ruivo dá um impulso para trás acordando-o definitivamente.

- Rukia! - exclama quase caindo da cadeira.

- Ahm?

- Nee-san! – exclama o brinquedo de pelúcia ao acordar.

- Rukia! Até que enfim! - senta-se na cama ao lado da garota. - Não está sentindo nada? Está tudo bem?

- Eu... - leva a mão destra ao peito. - acho que sim.

- Que bom. - expõe um doce sorriso.

Ichigo parecia estar realmente preocupado com ela, o que a fez ter uma primeira boa impressão do garoto. Ao reparar na própria aparência, a morena percebe que estava vestindo um delicado e mimoso vestido azul claro de mangas curtas. Nada muito extravagante.

Os orbes cor de mel encaram profundamente com equívoco as safiras.

- O que houve? Está incomodada?

Rukia encara a feição assustada do garoto e não hesita em perguntar:

- Quem é você?

- Mas Nee-san? Está de brincadeira né? – pergunta o pequeno leão encarando a morena.

O ruivo entra em choque. Como assim ela não se lembrava dele? Só podia estar brincando. Uma estátua formou-se no lugar do ruivo tornando o silêncio insuportável, que fora quebrado por Ichigo depois de alguns segundos.

- Deixa de brincadeira Rukia! Você nunca foi disso! – abre uma feição duvidosa.

- Como assim? Por que você está me chamando de Rukia? É o meu nome por acaso? – responde aproximando-se do ruivo agarrando o pulso do mesmo na esperança de obter respostas.

- É claro que sim! Rukia... o que aconteceu com você!

A baixinha enterra a cabeça nas mãos e desespera-se.

- Eu não sei! Eu não lembro da minha própria vida! O que aconteceu comigo?

- Calma Rukia! – deposita as duas mãos nos ombros da garota.

- Afaste-se! Eu não te conheço! Deixe-me sozinha! – encolhe-se assustada.

Ichigo fica estático com a reação da shinigami. Imaginava tudo sair daquela boca, menos o pedido de deixá-la em plena solidão. Onde estava AQUELA Rukia? Sua nakama, sua companheira. Era verdade, aquele brilho no olhar não era mais da antiga Rukia. Ele não queria deixá-la daquele jeito, não queria abandoná-la. Desejava abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, mesmo não tendo nenhum plano em mente.

- Eu irei falar com o Urahara. – responde levantando-se e encarando as safiras que despejavam lágrimas. – Só não saia daqui. Kon cuide dela!

- Sim!

-X—

Urahara Shouten. O clima estava calmo e bastante sutil para uma manhã de sábado. O anfitrião estava, como sempre, ao lado de seu gato preto admirando as pétalas caírem sob o gramado do florido jardim, e é claro, tomando seu férvido chá matinal.

Um estrondo é ecoado da porta da frente. Ao sentir a reiatsu de quem se tratava, Urahara não mexeu nenhum músculo do lugar. Tomou mais um gole do chá. Yoruichi ainda adormecia.

- URAHARA-SAN! – e a frágil porta de bambu é violentamente aberta.

- Bom dia Kurosaki-san! A que devo sua visita? – responde não perdendo a classe.

- Preciso falar com você urgente! É sobre a Rukia!

- Kurosaki-san, se fôr sobre seus problemas amorosos envolvendo o mau humor da Kuchiki-san, pode esquecer.

Ichigo não pôde evitar o avermelhamento da face. Ficara intensamente constrangido.

- Não é sobre isso! É algo sério!

- Então, do que se trata? – toma mais um gole de chá sem perder a sutileza.

- Ela lutou contra um hollow e perdeu a memória!

O loiro ajeita o chapéu e Yoruichi acorda de seu falso sono. Ao ver a reação dos dois, Ichigo percebe que o caso era mesmo coisa séria.

- Vamos entrar Kurosaki-san, está um pouco frio aqui fora.

-X—

- Nee-san, está se sentindo melhor?

Rukia estava enrolada no lençol tentando pensar em alguma coisa. Como conseguiria pensar em algo sem ter pelo menos vivido alguma coisa? Não lembrava-se de si mesma. Estava totalmente perdida.

- Não. Eu só queria saber se eu tive uma vida. – sussurrou.

- É claro que teve! – andou até onde estava o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. – Ichigo e eu somos seus amigos. Nós nunca iremos te abandonar. Pode contar com a gente! – pisca um dos olhos.

Rukia abre um meigo e sincero sorriso.

-X—

- Quer dizer que o hollow tem o poder de sugar a memória de suas vítimas?

- Isso mesmo, e ele é um hollow fruto de experiências do 12º esquadrão e é foragido faz algum tempo.

- Desgraçado! – soca a pequena mesinha. – E existe jeito de recuperar a memória da Rukia?

- Só matando-o. E isso eu acho difícil, pois, ele não aparece muito por aqui. Por isso que os batalhões desistiram de segui-lo. Por enquanto terá que acostumar-se com isso.

Não podia ser verdade. Ichigo ficara sem palavras. Não saberia conviver com outra Rukia, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria largá-la de jeito nenhum. Iria "criar" Rukia do seu próprio jeito.

- Está certo. – responde levantando-se abandonando a antiga estatura aflita. – Eu irei esperar este hollow vir e matá-lo nem que eu tenha que perder as minhas memórias também. Mas não deixarei Rukia sofrer desse jeito!

O gato começou a dirigir a palavra:

- Só tome cuidado. Este hollow também usa a névoa como forma de defesa. Não será fácil derrotá-lo sozinho.

- Não importa, só quero a Rukia de volta!

O ruivo se levanta furiosamente deixando os conselheiros para trás.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedico este 2º cap especialmente à minha nakama Mela-chan que me apoiou na hora de escolher uma trama certa! Vlw nakama!**

**É claro, a fic eu geral eu sempre dedicarei aos meus nakamas Mi, Eve, Mela e Jorge!**

**Amo vcs!**

**Leitores da minha vida! Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que tenham gostado!**

**BOA LEITURA!**

Ichigo andava lentamente pelos corredores na esperança de lhe surgir alguma ideia em mente. Como diria a Rukia que ela era a shinigami responsável por mudar seu mundo completamente? Seria como largar um fardo bem pesado nas costas de uma pessoa com a mente tão vazia.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e encarou a baixinha que estava sentada delicadamente em sua janela. Vislumbrava os céus com um seblante distante, como se estivesse analisando tanto sua situação quanto o meio que ainda não conhecia.

- Ei. - tentou chamar a atenção de Rukia.

- Ahm? - os olhos não se mexeram.

- Está mais calma? - disse sentando-se na cadeira.

- Um pouco. Estou muito perdida. - encara o ruivo.

Ichigo pôde perceber o desespero da pequena ao analisar a maneira com a qual o mirava. Sim, estava mesmo perdida e em um labirinto sem fim.

Doía no coração do morango ver sua doce e amada nakama derrotada e sem esperanças. Sua vontade foi de sair atrás do maldito hollow e arrancar membro por membro do monstro a fim de torturá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por tudo que fez. Aquela degradante cena de dois dias atrás ainda estava em sua memória, mas gostaria de esquecê-la.

FLASH BACK

"A umidade do ambiente já estava bastante baixa. A antiga atmosfera chuvosa fora su substituída pela clara e esbranquiçada luz da lua.

Ichigo corria em meio àquele gramado atrás de alguém que sumira de seu campo espiritual.

- Rukia! - gritava para o vento enquanto corria desesperadamente.

O shinigami culpava-se. Sabia que não deveria deixá-la lutar sozinha. Fazia algumas horas desde que não sentia mais o poder espiritual de Rukia brilhar. Proucurava-a de canto a canto daquela minúscula cidade e nada. Só faltava resvistar o parque. Dirigiu-se até lá.

Sentira o estômago embrulhar e seu mundo desabar ao chegar no local. Finalmente encontrou-a, mas em estado degradante. Os negros e sedosos fios agora estavam endurecidos pelo grosso avermelhado do sangue que havia secado, e a alva pele, antes delicada e impecável, estava áspera em virtude dos hematomas e o horrendo aspecto de ferrugem que o líquido escurecido sedia. Seu belo e cativante olhar perdera o antigo brilho, transmitindo assim um vazio aspecto traumático.

- RUKIA! - corre até o quase cadáver.

Devido à sutil gentileza do destino, Inoue passara por lá, e ao ver a amiga naquele estado, resolveu ajudá-la. A ruiva já encontrava-se ali antes de Ichigo chegar.

- Kurosaki-kun? - sente a presença do shinigami.

Ichigo não responde. Ignorando a fala da amiga, o garoto direciona-se até Rukia e a encara com uma feição desgostosa. Culpava-se por estar ausente no momento em que a amiga mais precisava.

Lembrou-se de que a moça o havia chamado para ir atrás do hollow, mas recusou-se de maneira rude e grossa dizendo que precisava estudar e que estava cansado daquela vida.

- Eu acho que a Kuchiki-san está bem. Eu já consegui fechar o ferimento maior. - disse ela magoadamente.

O shinigami ajoelha-se ao lado de Rukia. Sua mão destra pousa-se na ensanguentada canhota da shinigami. Pôde-se sentir que o sangue havia coagulado, criando uma camada petrificada do líquido rubro sobre o antigo esbranquiçado daquela pele.

- Tudo culpa minha. - afirma tentando segurar as lágrimas.

- É claro claro que não! Ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela.

- Mas ela pediu para que eu a acompanhasse, mas eu recusei.

- A Kuchiki-san é uma pessoa forte. Você sabe muito bem que ela não gosta muito de ser protegida. - tentou consolar.

- Não importa, isso vai contra os meus princípios. Eu jurei que iria protegê-la, mas não consegui.

- Terminei. - disse a ruiva ao concluir o tratamento.

- Obrigado, Inoue. - Agradeceu encarando Inoue de maneira desconsolada.

- Não se preocupe, ela ficará bem. - responde meigamente.

O Kurosaki toma cuidadosamente sua pequena nos braços e some através do shumpo, deixando a hime para trás.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Ei, Ichigo-san! - pequena morena exigia a atenção do rapaz, mas seus devaneios não deixavam. - ICHIGO-SAN!

- Ahm? Do que me chamou?

- Ichigo-san. Algum problema?

Meio constrangido com a posição na qual a jovem se encontrava, Ichigo cai de costas ao perceber que Rukia o encarava a uma distância bastante desconsiderável e comprometedora.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Hã? S-Sim.

- Olha. - ajoelha-se na cama não deixando de encarar o ruivo. - Não adianta ficarmos nessa depressão. Vá logo me dizendo seu nome, sua idade e o que faz. O importante é que estou viva, certo?

O rapaz ficara admirado com a firmeza de tais palavras. Mesmo machucada, Rukia continuara em pé, ou seja, não se deixaria atingir por nada. Característica típica da shinigami.

- Eu concordo com a nee-san! - diz o brinquedo de pelúcia subindo no ombro direito da "irmã".

- Viu? - concordou apontando com o pequeno amigo.

Rukia sorriu com grande facilidade como se nada estivesse acontecido. O rapaz percebeu a imensa vontade da garota de nascer de novo no intenso brilho que os orbes violáceos transmitiam.

- Mas, você perdeu totalmente a memória? Ou lembra-se de alguma coisa? - a curiosidade despertou-se no ruivo.

- Não me lembro das pessoas, do que eu vivi, do que eu já fiz até hoje. Não me lembrava do meu nome e nem de como eu fui parar aqui.

- Entendo. Mas calma lá, você deve estar ciente de que você uma shinigami não é?

- Shinigami? Mas que diabos é isso?

Como Rukia não sabia sobre sua própria existência? E o pior de tudo: como iria explicar tudo aquilo a ela?

- Mas eu quero aprender tudo de novo! Como se eu estivesse nascido de novo.

Ichigo abre um sincero sorriso, levanta-se da cadeira e estende a mão destra à nakama.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. 15 anos, estudante do colegial e shinigami substituto.

Rukia responde com o mesmo gesto, mas sem palavras. Um aperto de mãos é concretizado.

- No momento, Rukia. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu. - respondeu empolgadamente, mesmo sem saber o que fazer.

-X-

Corria em meio àquele corredor como se algo a perseguisse. O desespero e a ansiedade dominavam sua mente. A notícia já estava na ponta de sua língua, não via a hora de divulgá-la ao seu capitão.

- Mayuri-sama! - comparece finalmente ao laboratório do tão neurótico capitão.

- Nemu! Já disse que não admito que entre assim! Tenha mais respeito! - disse o estranho comandante ao fabricar cuidadosamente uma espécie de poção.

- Mil desculpas senhor, - faz a reverência. - mas é algo de seu interesse. É sobre o hollow que fugiu há dois anos atrás!

Com um rápido movimento, Kurotsuchi larga seu serviço e dirige-se até Nemu tomando os papéis que a tenente tinha em mãos.

- Me dê isso, sua idiota! - passa a analisar os relatórios.

Um cínico sorriso forma-se na colorida face do cientista. A histérica risada fora ecoada para todo o centro de pesquisas escutar.

- Mais fácil do que pensei. - repara na foto de uma morena e baixinha shinigami. - Kuchiki Rukia.

-X-

A suave serenidade da noite fazia-se presente. A lua mostrava sua melhor forma ao ser sutilmente despida pelas nuvens. Um casal meio estranho caminhava pelas estreitas calçadas da pequena cidade.

Haviam conversado sobre shinigamis e certas coisas essenciais sobre as quais Rukia não deveria esquecer. Ichigo reapresentou à Rukia algumas pessoas como Renji e Byakuya, contou à ela como haviam se conhecido, enfim, sem muitos detalhes, afinal, não queria implantar uma espécie de personalidade artificial na garota. Deixara conhecer as pessoas e as coisas de sua própria maneira.

- Nossa! Já são 10 da noite! Vamos pra casa.

- Ah não! Estou sem sono!

- Claro! Você dormiu durante dois dias seguidos!

Rukia franziu o cenho e passou a correr na frente de Ichigo.

- EI AONDE VAI?

- Vou até o rio! - gritou de longe.

- Volte aqui! Não quero deixar você andar sozinha por aí!

- Então vem comigo!

- Grr droga!

Não tinha alternativa. Não sabia o que responder. Por um lado estava amanhecido depois de dois dias dormindo direto em sua escrivaninha, por outro se sentia atraído pela doçura que transmitia o sorriso e o pedido da moça.

- Ei me espera! - passou a correr atrás da amiga.

O rapaz não aguentava mais ficar de pé. Estava nas últimas, é claro, perdera a corrida até a margem do rio. O que não se faz pelos amigos?

- Nossa! Como você é lento!

- Eu estou cansado e fiquei dois dias sem dormir na minha cama. Ainda acha que tenho energia pra tanto? - diz ele ajoelhando-se ofegantemente no gramado.

Rukia senta-se ao lado do nakama e os orbes castanhos.

- Sério, você é muito estranho. - riu

- A estranha aqui é você.

A morena, sem mais nem menos, levanta-se e chuta a água da margem do rio. Ichigo, obviamente, leva um grande banho.

- Desgraçada! Por que fez isso?

- Pra ver se você acorda! – enche as mãos e molha ainda mais o ruivo.

- Ah é guerra?

Neste momento, o maior se põe de pé e empurra a pequena para dentro do rio.

- Há! Mereceu! – zombou.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Rukia ainda não havia voltado à superfície.

- Rukia? Rukia!

O ruivo desesperou-se. Será que ela havia desaprendido a nadar? Era só o que faltava! Sem pensar duas vezes tirou a camisa, deixando o tão detalhado peitoral amostra, e mergulhou nas profundas águas atrás de Rukia.

Voltou à superfície e nada.

- Mas que droga! – soca a água.

- TE PEGUEI! – exclama Rukia ao afundar a cabeça de Ichigo.

- Sua maldita! Quer me matar do coração? – joga uma rajada de água no rosto da amiga.

- Que falta de senso esportivo! Você é chato mesmo! – devolve a rajada.

As mornas águas do rio haviam virado um campo de batalha. A noite parecia passar rápido, porém, fora proveitosa. Mal os dois sabiam que aquela alegria duraria pouco.


End file.
